A Thousand Years
by bluebird10107
Summary: This is a humanoid tragic love story of Sollux and Aradia from homestuck. Rated T for sexual implications and sad stuck.


A Thousand Years

"I'm sorry sir, but we've done all we can. The injuries she sustained were far too severe." I let those words sink in like a knife in butter. I opened my mouth to speak but was only able to manage a small squeak of what I thought to be a mix of pain and relief. The doctor simply nodded to me "I'll let you say your goodbyes." With that I was left to hold my love close as she slipped away.

I sat slowly in the hospital bed and lay down by her side. I listened to the "Beep Beep Beep" of her heart monitor and watched her eyes for any sign of waking, as if she would suddenly come back to me. How could you have let this happen? Was all that my mind was able to say in this situation, you were supposed to protect her! I bit my lip and extended my hand to lightly caress her cheek, "Aradia," I felt my chest tighten at the mention of her name. My eyes watered to the brim and I leaned into to place my last kiss upon her lips, "I love you."

Two Months Earlier

"Sol!" Aradia danced in a circle calling me by my pet name, "Sol it's snowing!" This was Aradia's first experience with snow and to her every part of it was magical. I leaned against a pine tree watching the love of my life smile and laugh as the flakes danced with her. I couldn't help but smile at her. I had known Aradia my whole life; she was my best friend, greatest rival, and high school sweetheart. The moment school ended we had ran away together, those years of saving and sneaking around had finally paid off.

"Sollux," I looked up to find Aradia gazing at me with those beautiful brown eyes "Is everything alright? You seem quiet." I blushed slightly before giving her a reassuring smile "I'm fine, great actually." My lisp slurred my T's and C's as usual, that always made her laugh. "I love that." She poked my lips before dancing back into the snow "Come on Sol! It won't bite." I chuckled and walked out into the meadow and was instantly pegged by a ball of snow, "Hey!" I shouted and Aradia giggle from across the field "I got you!" I smirked and brushed the snow from my clothes "So that's how you want to play?" I balled the fluff in my hands before hurtling it at Aradia, she screeched and ran as the snowball collided with her side. We went on like this for hours, just laughing and enjoying each other's company until we had to head home.

Home was a small apartment in the outskirts of New York City; it was all we had ever needed. As soon as we arrived at the building Aradia went to the bath to clean up for dinner.

I adjusted my tie around my neck and sprayed myself with Aradia's favorite cologne. "Tonight's the night Sol. You can do it, don't get discouraged." I talked to myself in the mirror while combing my short black hair, "Aradia loves you, and she'd have to be crazy to say no." I nodded at my reflection just as Aradia emerged from the next room wearing a waterfall style red dress and a tiara made of flowers, she was stunning. "Well, how do I look?" I was amazed that she would even ask such a question; I took her hand in mine "Perfect, as always." I planted a kiss on her wrist and she smiled at me, "As do you. You clean up nicely my dear." She messed with my collar and kissed my cheek before we headed out once more.

One Hour Later; Dinner.

My heart had been pounding throughout our entire meal; I was getting more nervous than I had anticipated. I had been so sure in my decision, I had been so positive that nothing could go wrong, but my emotions were making me a train wreck! "Sol," I looked over from where I had been staring to see Aradia raising one thin eyebrow "Are you alright? You seem… off." I swallowed hard and nodded "I'm fine." My voice cracked slightly when I spoke but Aradia nodded and continued picking at her food when the waiter brought out the dessert. "Here you are madam." He set down the chocolate cake topped with a fondant rose and smiled to me before leaving once more, Aradia's eyes lit up "You ordered my favorite?" I nodded at her and nervously eyes the rose just as Aradia poked it with her fork. I watched as Aradia stopped when her fork hit something hard, she looked confused but pulled the fork out of the rose and hanging on the tip of the utensil was a sparkling diamond ring. It took her a moment but the realization began to sink in "Oh my." When she looked back to me I was kneeling on one knee next to her chair, "Aradia," I started and she gasped while I continued with the speech I had spent many years planning, "You are my whole world. I remember the first day we met something in me told me, you and her are perfect." Aradia became to cry as I held her hand in mine, "I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more." I smiled at my love and took the ring from her to hold it near her hand, "Aradia Megido, will you marry me?" That was it; I said it, now I waited anxiously for her answer. Please say yes please say yes! "Yes!" Aradia shouted through her joyful sobs and I slid the ring on her finger and stood to pull her into my embrace as the crowd around us, of which I had completely forgot was there, clapped in congratulations.

After dessert Aradia and I returned to our car and began the drive home, Aradia eyed me carefully while we drove. We got to a stoplight and Aradia un-snapped her seat belt and flung her self over on top of me, "Aradia!" I said in surprise as she collided her lips against mine, but of course I went along in our own celebration.

It all happened so fast. There were headlights, a blaring horn, and then nothing. There was nothing but darkness. I remember awaking in a white room without Aradia. I had screamed for her until a caring nurse brought me down the hall to her room, intensive care. I saw my love hooked to a multitude of wires and her chest slowly rising and falling, but a part of me knew that this was the last time I would see Aradia. I knew now that my only reason for living was gone.

A thousand years Aradia, and a thousand more.


End file.
